Military forces may face a number of challenges in providing timely and accurate information (e.g., location information) regarding potential targets, particularly since potential targets may be in motion and/or may attempt to elude detection. One technique for providing target information includes the use of UAVs, which may allow target information to be obtained while reducing or eliminating the need to place military personnel in the line of fire and/or in other potentially dangerous or compromising positions.